futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Democracy Amendments of 2021 (LLB'sWorld)
The Democracy Amendments were 5 amendments to the Unites States Constitution in 2021. They were intended to give people a greater say in the government, while at the same time making sure that voters were legal and informed. They were one of the promises of the Republican Party in the 2020 Congressional Election, and were passed overwhelmingly in Congress, with almost all Republicans, and some Democrats and Conservatives, voting for the Amendments. The majority of the states passed the Amendment, with only three states voting against the Amendments. Of the Amendments, the 31st was the most controversial. The Democratic Party claimed that the lack of definition of what constitutes "proper identification" could be employed to deny voter registration to those not in concurrence with the administration's aims. These concerns led to the Feinstein v. State of Alabama Supreme Court Case in 2023, in which the Supreme Court defined "proper identification" as any document, including a birth certificate and photo IDs, which proved the person to be who they claimed to be. In 2024, the Democratic Party focused on the repeal of the Democracy amendments. They claimed that the 28th created a "kindergarten legislature" that often fell prey to lobbyists, the 29th gave DC only partial statehood when they should have full statehood, the 30th made Presidential elections subject to un-democratic gerrymandering, the 31st just reduced voter turn out by 12% and surved no purpose, for voter-fraud happened in only 0.00000012% of all ballots, and the 32nd politicized the Supreme Court and made it a weaker branch in the government. The people were persuaded in the election; the Democrats swept both houses of Congress and the Presidency in the 2028 elections. Within one and a half years, all of the Democracy Amendments were repealed under the 33rd amendment. In 2029, Democrats passed the 34th amendment that gave statehood to Washington D.C., making it the 51st state. Public opinion began to turn against the idea of amendming the constitution with 78% disaproving and only 14% approving. As a result, the next amendment to the constitution would have to wait for over 130 years. Amendment 28 "No Senator shall serve more than two six-year terms, and no Representative from the House of Representatives may serve more than 6 two-year terms." Amendment 29 "The District of Columbia shall elect a single representative to the United States House of Representatives." Amendment 30 "The Electoral vote for the President of the United States shall take place in the following manner: whichever candidate receives the most votes in one state shall receive two electoral votes from that state, as well as an electoral vote from each congressional district which they have received a majority in." Amendment 31 "Proper identification must be shown to be able to register to vote in any national election." Amendment 32 "Supreme Court Justices are limited to ten years in office. After this time has passed, the Senate must vote on whether or not to give them another term by a majority vote." Category:LLB'sWorld Category:United States of America Category:Politics Category:Needs Picture Category:North America Category:Anglo-America Category:Laws